When creating a report, it is common in certain scenarios for the user to desire to customize the actual instance data returned by the report. These customizations include renaming items/editing values, re-ordering items, creating ad-hoc groupings of items, and collapsing multiple items into a single item. While making such changes manually is fairly straightforward in a spreadsheet or similar application, such an approach can be difficult to repeat, reverse, and audit. With some reporting applications, the user is also able to make such changes to the data, but the changes cannot be audited and are lost the next time the report is run.